Family Holiday
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Lovino enjoys the finer things in life as he celebrates a family Christmas. What's this? Spain got him presents against his wish? His brother is visiting and wants potatoes for dinner? What has the world come to? SpaMano, GerIta


_**Oh how I missed the sweet sight of uploading a oneshot to FanFiction~ **_

_**I'm so sorry I've been inactive for so long, but no computer and no internet tend to do that to a woman T^T BUUUUT the apartment fell through and I'm back home with a new computer and internet! **_

_**So, here's some lovely SpaMano to apologize~**_

_**P.S. There are two characters in this story that have honestly existed for a very long time, but haven't been featured in any uploaded story until now~**_

_**I missed you guys so much!**_

* * *

_**Merry Christmas **_

Lovino looked up from his coffee mug and smiled warmly at Antonio. Spain smiled back and knelt down beside the huge well decorated Christmas tree. The lights blinked merrily and music played in the dining room where the Southern portion of Italy had set up the disk.

Jingle Bells played and he hummed along as he sipped his coffee. Breakfast was over and the sun was shining brightly through the window now. Antonio grabbed up three boxes and set them aside. Lovino still couldn't believe the mass amounts of gifts lying under the tree this year.

The sound of the sink going came from the kitchen and Lovino sent another smile towards Antonio and he held up three fingers, slowly counting down. As his third finger closed down, two seven year old children burst into the living room, still sporting egg on their mouths.

"Romana, clean your mouth, Tristán you know better, go wash your hands!" Lovino scolded his twins. The little girl and boy squirmed uncomfortably, "But mama!"

Romana eyed the gifts. Antonio chuckled, "They aren't going to disappear Princesa, go wash up and clean the egg and syrup up. Then you can open presents."

Tristán and his sister nodded before running back to the kitchen to clean up. Lovino laughed softly and finished up his drink before setting the mug down and stretching. He had gotten up super early to make a nice Christmas breakfast for his husband and children. Dinner was already making in the oven, set on low, of course and his brother and family would be coming over to join. As much as he hated the potato, it was Christmas and he hadn't seen Veneziano in a long time.

The children came running back into the living room, all clean and ready to open their gifts. With their bellies full, they wouldn't be as tempted to eat up all of their candy in one day.

"Yay gifts!" Tristán grinned, being handed a wrapped up box. Romana received hers as well and shook it lightly. The final box Spain had set aside was given to Lovino. Lovino glared lightly in confusion, knowing he had specifically told Antonio not to get him anything. The children looked to Romano for the go ahead. He sighed and nodded, pulling out a camera to film them opening up their presents.

Tristán yelled out for joy at the new DS he got from 'Santa' and hugged it close, "I've been wanting this thing my whole life!"

Romana looked at her brother with a glare, but blushed when she saw 'Santa' had given her one as well, this one pink.

"Aren't you going to open yours, Lovi?" Antonio grinned. The camera pointed to the Spaniard, "Go to hell. I told you I didn't want anything."

Antonio laughed and winked before handing the twins two more gifts. Tristán tore into his gift and proudly showed off his new games for the DS that his uncle Kiku had sent him.

"Very cool!" Lovino smiled. Romana was quietly sifting through her new games. Then they both got new clothes from their uncle Feliciano, their parents, their aunt Femke and their aunt Rosana.

When all the gifts, well most of the gifts, were opened and set aside, the twins began their journey of taking the things to their rooms. Lovino put away the camera and began cleaning up the wrapping paper and torn up boxes. Antonio was busy tossing their son into the air, making the little boy giggle.

He rolled his eyes and finished cleaning the mess, ignoring his small pile of things Antonio annoyingly bought him.

Romano retreated to the kitchen to check the progress of dinner. The ham was turning out well and so were the sides. He regretfully pulled out a recipe his brother begged him to make. It took hours to convince Lovino to make it or at least get it started so he would be able to finish it when he showed up. Reluctantly, he pulled out a huge bag of potatoes and stood over the trash can. He was tempted to just throw them in there, the awful things, but he sighed, not wanting to ruin his brother's dinner plan. He grabbed the peeler and dug it into the brown flesh of the potato and laughed a little too happily at the thought of skinning the potato.

He finished the first and put it into a bowl to be washed and cut up. He felt tugging at his shirt and turned to see his daughter looking at him. Her huge green eyes looked at him with awe and wonder, "Mama, can I help?" she asked, sweetly.

Lovino grinned lovingly at his daughter and set down the potato and peeler to pick her up and place her on the counter beside the trash can. He dug around the drawers for another peeler. Finally, when he'd found it, he walked back over to Romana and handed her the potato he had been about to peel and the other peeler. She smiled brightly, despite missing her top two teeth.

He showed her quickly how to peel away all the brown skin of the potato and she slowly mimicked his motions to peel the thing.

"I've been dreaming of a white Christmas~" Lovino began singing to his daughter as she kicked her legs lightly, humming. Her cheeks lit up lightly and she grinned, "Just like the ones I used to know~" he sang again.

She hummed with him. The song shifted to the next one and Lovino rolled his eyes. This one always reminded him of Spain no matter what. That and that ex colony of his, Mexico.

Feliz Navidad. It's not that he didn't like it, but he got enough of it at world meetings held during December.

When he'd finished skinning the potatoes, he helped Romana down off the counter and began washing the potatoes. He cut them up and filled a large soup pot with water and began boiling the cubes.

"Mama," Romana started. She grabbed his hand, "Dance with me?" a nice song was playing and he smiled, "Of course, bambina~" he grabbed her hands and she giggled lightly, stepping onto his feet like she did when they danced. He began walking around the kitchen in a dance like movement to the song. She giggled when he swung her around and swung his hips to the side.

"Up!" she ordered. He picked up his daughter and threw her into the air and caught her. Lovino swung her around and brought her close to him and hugged her tightly. He covered her face in kisses.

"Mama! Stop it!" she dissolved into giggles.

"Mind if I cut in?" Antonio grinned, walking up behind Lovino. The Italian blushed bright red and turned around, embarrassed at being caught dancing. Romana shifted from Lovino's hold into Antonio's. The man held his little girl close and nuzzled her nose with his.

The two began dancing … well, it was more Antonio holding Romana in his arms while he swayed to the music. The little girl rested her head down on Antonio's shoulder.

"Me too!" Lovino looked down and smiled at his son. Tristán laughed lightly and held Lovino close as they danced as well.

As the song ended, the twins wriggled to get free and go play. Lovino smiled softly and went to check the food.

While he stirred the potatoes, he felt arms snake around his waist and a chin come to rest on his shoulder, "Where's my dance, Lovi?"

"Wrapped up under the tree with those presents I told you not to get me." Lovino snapped.

Antonio chuckled, "I have been with you for ever now. When have I not gotten you a gift on Christmas?" South Italy looked at a loss for words, "Exactly, so just enjoy it, okay? As long as we live and I'm married to you, I will get you a gift on Christmas, no matter what."

Romano blushed and silently accepted this fact and kissed Antonio softly. The door bell rang and Lovino sighed, hearing his kids screaming about their uncle Feliciano and uncle Ludwig. Antonio reluctantly let go of Lovino to open the door and let his in laws in. Italy ran straight for he kitchen to tackle his brother, "Buon Natale, fratello!"

"Buon Natale …" Lovino returned.

Germany set down a few bowls in the kitchen, "He insisted on bringing some food of his own. I brought some zimtwaffeln …"

Lovino nodded. Two little faces poked out from behind Ludwig.

"Hey, Katerine, Azzurra, come give your uncle a hug?" Lovino knelt down to their level. The two little girls smiled brightly and ran forward to hug their uncle. "Look, uncle Lovi!" Azzurra grinned, "I got a new dress and headband and bracelet for Christmas!"

The Italian man laughed lightly, letting the two little girls go run off to find their cousins.

"I made the stupid potatoes like you wanted, Feli."

Feliciano grinned ear to ear and checked them to see if they were ready.

An hour or so passed and dinner was finally ready. The family sat down to eat. Feliciano shared stories of the girls from when they were much younger and then from earlier that day and even told the children about their great-grandfather and how amazingly cool he was.

When dinner was over, the children were let out to play in the yard for a little while, at least until it was completely dark outside.

Soon, it was time for bed and Lovino tucked his twins into each of their beds and kissed them good night. Romana fell asleep instantly, but Tristán sat wide awake listening to a bed time story about a brave little Turtle named Toby, who ventured away from the little pond to become a pirate.

He was fast asleep in no time.

Ludwig and Feliciano retreated to the guest hall of the large house and would probably be leaving in the morning.

Lovino stepped into his and Antonio's large bedroom and took a deep breath. Christmas was finally over and the hectic time of the year was drawing to a close. He still had Prussia's big new year party to worry about, but was still a few days away and he would probably need to find a baby sitter.

He let out a sigh and began pulling away his clothing to take a nice hot shower.

However, arms stopped him from doing so and took over the task for him. He blushed, feeling Spain's warm hand slide over his now bare shoulders and down his slightly pudgy-from-the-holidays-stomach. When had Antonio even come into the room? He turned his head back slightly to catch a glimpse of those deep emerald loving orbs.

"Ready to take that shower, mi amor?" Antonio's voice came out low and husky. Lovino could only nod slightly, feeling his throat tighten up and his knees go wobbly.

"First, your presents~" Antonio grinned, pointing to the small stack of gifts still unopened. Lovino glared at the tease and slapped Antonio's arm before stomping over to the bed and picking up the first gift. He opened it up to find a 'coupon' book … for him to use around the house. Some of them were useful, like one night completely alone to do whatever he wanted while Antonio took the twins out for fun. Some were probably going to get him in trouble … well, the fun kind, any way, like a back massage, full body massage, foot massage. He smirked lightly and set it aside.

The second gift was a picture frame with their Christmas photo inside. Lovino smiled and set it on the night stand.

Finally, the last gift contained a small knitted blanket with their family name sewn into it as well as all of their names. He smiled softly and kissed Antonio passionately, pushing the man down against the bed.

"You're still a jerk for getting me gifts when I said 'no', but thank you … I love them all." he blushed. Antonio kissed his cheeks, then his nose, then finally rested his lips against Lovino's. The Spanish nation held him close and kissed him deeply.

Lovino moaned and ran his hands under Spain's shirt. Antonio moaned softly and pulled it off of him for Lovino to explore.

With fresh new access, Lovino ran his hands all over Antonio's chest. The Spaniard flipped them so that he was on top of his beloved Italian. He caressed Lovino's sides and kissed his neck, lovingly, yet passionately. Lovino tilted his head to the side and moaned as Antonio nibbled on his sensitive flesh.

"Mm, mi Lovi~" Antonio mumbled sliding further down, placing butterfly kisses down his chest. His tongue flicked over the hardening pink bud, sending small waves of pleasure down Lovino's body. He gasped quietly, letting his body do all the begging for more.

Antonio listened well to his lover's body as he moved his lips to the other one. Lovino moaned again, feeling his pants grow tighter. As if Antonio read his mind, the man slipped his fingers underneath the band and unbuttoned them. He slid the fabric down and off of his lover, releasing his stiffening member from its confines.

Lovino moaned as his member was gripped tightly in Antonio's grasp. The man rubbed him through the thin cloth of his boxers and sent shock waved of pleasure through him. He couldn't stand it any more. He needed the man.

He reached up and pulled Antonio down for an intense kiss. It was sloppy and quick, but it was enough to distract Antonio while Lovino worked on getting his husband's pants off. The man groaned, reaching down to help him out a bit.

Their underwear went next and it wasn't a few moments later, Antonio was coating his fingers in the scented lubrication they used. Lovino wiggled lightly in anticipation as Antonio lowered his fingers to Lovino's entrance. The Italian groaned softly as Antonio pushed two into him right away.

"A bit anxious, huh?" Lovino growled as Antonio aimed straight for the pleasure center he had long since memorized.

Lovino moaned loudly and tried to meet the short thrusts the fingers supplied. When Antonio thought he was well prepared, he pulled his fingers from his love and coated himself in the lube and wasted no time plunging into the heat he had been longing for.

Antonio buried his face in Lovino's neck and moaned softly, letting Lovino take a short moment to get used to his girth before he set on making a medium pace to please them both. Lovino groaned in pleasure and held Antonio tightly against him.

"I love you, jerk …"

"Mmm," Antonio responded, "I love you, too!" he struck Lovino's spot, making the Italian cry out his name. He felt a fire blaze in his stomach and he picked up his pace, slamming into the spot as much as he could. Lovino called out to Antonio, to god and to the heavens as Antonio filled him over and over again.

"I'm gonna … oh Antonio!" he yelped in surprise, letting his seed shoot up onto their chests and stomachs. The younger man continued his moaning as he finished coming.

Antonio was quick to follow his lover and rode out his orgasm as he emptied his essence in his lover.

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio and smiled softly, "Merry Christmas, Antonio …"

"Merry Christmas, Lovi~" he kissed his husband on the forehead.

* * *

**_Miss me, too?_**

**_Okay, I have a small confession... before I moved out, I uploaded the only chapter I had of the GerIta fic to doc manager in hopes that I would be able to pull them right off ... I never got the chance and lost half of the fic ... On the bright side, I will be able to tame the plot bunnies and make it better, down side ... that was nearly four chapters that were hard enough for me to write the first time ... oh well ... _**

**_Also, I've started so many stories recently, but I'm having so much trouble just writing them ... I want to take on all the projects but can't!_**

**_Oh well T^T_**

**_Anyway, Happy Holidays my loves~ Whatever you celebrate, I hope it is a wonderful day or week for you!_**

**_Toby the Turtle belongs to (former) Bai Marionette _**

**_~Lady Pyrien_**

**_P.P.S. If you have story or oneshot ideas, feel free to drop me a PM, I would love to start writing again and I need to get back into the habit~_**


End file.
